


The Origin of Cactus Steven

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe Future (Cartoon)
Genre: Desert, Origin Story, Set during Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: An origin story for the Steven faced cactus that featured in the Steven Universe Future opening sequence.





	The Origin of Cactus Steven

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/1LMGVx31zso for those who haven't seen the video of the Steven Universe Future opening yet.

>The Watermelon Steven looked around it's environment and let out a muffled groan. The last thing it could remember was a large bird-like shape picking it up and carrying it over the sea, the sheer speed it was flying caused the melon to lose consciousness.  
>Now, the Watermelon Steven found itself in the middle of a vast open area, yellow sand all around it as far as it could see. It winced as it took a step forward, feeling its melon leg sinking deeply into the sand with every step.  
>Red juice began pooling on the Watermelon Steven's head as it kept walking through the large expanse of sand, moistening the sand beneath its legs for brief seconds before the sun dried up the juice sweat it was leaving behind. It could feel its body drying out slowly, its melon flesh within baking under the intense sunlight.  
>The minutes turned into hours. The Watermelon Steven's body was beginning to shrivel up from the intense sunlight. Its left arm had dropped off an hour ago, left behind as the poor melon being kept walking, looking for something, anything, to save it. A pool of water, some shade, another living thing, it would even take the bird-like thing that had brought it here in the first place.  
>Suddenly in the distance, the Watermelon Steven spotted something green standing out in the distance. A feeling of elation washed over the melon as it rushed towards the green thing, thoughts of getting help running through its simple melon mind.  
>When the Watermelon Steven got to the large green thing in the distance, its first thought was to grasp onto it with its remaining arm. The melon immediately regretted its actions as it felt thorns dig into the shriveled rind of its arm, but it didn't care, it wouldn't be deterred now.  
>The Watermelon Steven opened its mouth and started begging to the tall green thing in its own language, pleading for any help or assistance, pleading to be saved from the harsh sunlight of the desert. But no matter how hard it pleaded, the green thing did not move, did not speak, did not help.  
>Anger built up in the Watermelon Steven as it slumped down at the base of the tall green thing, thoughts passing through its melon head. "Why was I brought here? What did that bird-like thing hope to achieve by bringing me here? Why won't the green thing help me in my most desperate time of need?"  
>These thoughts were little comfort as the Watermelon Steven rotted away at the base of the tall green thing, still motionless and silent. The melon could feel its legs split open, its last arm fall off and break apart, its juices and seeds spilling out at the base of the tall green thing it had leaned up against, spikes digging into the melon's back and head.  
>The last thought that passed through the Watermelon Steven's mind was a bitter one. "Curse you......bird-like thing. I'll.....I'll get you for this, somehow......."  
>The Watermelon Steven had now completely crumpled apart at the base of the large green spiky thing in the midst of the sandy sea. Days passed, the seeds, flesh, and juices of the melon seeped into the sand at the base of the large green plant, its remains absorbed by the plant itself. As more of the melon's remains were absorbed, the green plant began to reshape. Two large arms on the right side and one large arm on the left formed. Three heads grew on the left part of the plant, while two heads grew on the right. Its roots fused together into two thick and powerful legs.  
>The absorption process was complete. The green plant had been altered into a twisted monstrosity, its five heads screaming out as it stood on its two legs and opened its ten eyes. It was no longer a Watermelon Steven. It was Cactus Steven now, and it would have its revenge on all flying creatures of the world. No matter how long it took, it would find them all and ensure no other plant Steven had to suffer the way it had.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect this to become canon, but I wouldn't be surprised if it really was called Cactus Steven when it shows up. Just a little story inspired by the trailer for Steven Universe Future. 
> 
> Also congrats to me, I've published over 400K words this year. I've officially written enough to fill a book the length of "Gone with the Wind."


End file.
